Kim Triplets
by stfu
Summary: Sepenggal cerita lucu keluarga Kim dengan ketiga anak kembar mereka. [ –EXO ; KaiHun fict ]
1. Chapter 1

KaiHun

 **GS!** Hun

 _Kim Taeoh; Song Minguk; (OC) Hani_

 _._

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Menjadi seorang ibu adalah hal yang paling membanggakan bagi setiap wanita di dunia ini, termasuk Oh Sehun. Wanita yang memutuskan untuk menikah muda dengan kekasihnya itu beberapa tahun silam. Sehun yang dulu seorang perawat di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul itu menjalin kasih dengan tetangganya Kim Jongin. Tak ada yang meyangka cowok badung seperti Jongin bisa bikin Sehun yang termasuk kalangananak cerdas mau menerima pinangannya. _Cinta tak pandang bulu, bukan?_

Awalnya banyak yang mengira berdua mereka menikah muda karena Sehun yang sudah hamil duluan mengingat sikap Jongin yang negatif dipandangan orang-orang disekitar, tetapi setelah beberapa bulan mereka menikah Sehun masih tetap ramping-ramping saja tubuhnya dan tak ada tanda-tanda seperti hamil. Sehingga omongan orang-orang yang mengira Sehun hamil duluan itu terpatahkan.

Setahun setelah menikah, akhirnya Sehun dikaruniai buah hati tiga sekaligus. Ya, kembar tiga. Sehun tak henti-hentinya bersyukur saat mengetahui ia tengah membawa tiga orang sekaligus di dalam perutnya. Jongin yang mengetahui istrinya tengah mengandung ketiga buah hati mereka sekaligus menjadi lebih protektif dan lebih siaga saat menjaga Sehun, mengingat beban yang dibawa perut Sehun tidak ringan. Dan sikap Jongin yang awalnya sangat cuek dan acuh pada sekitarnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih peka dengan sekitarnya walaupun Sehun juga kesal sendiri jika sikap cuek Jongin muncul.

Kini ketiga buah hati mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi anak-anak manis yang menggemaskan, kini usia anak-anak Jongin dan Sehun sudah menginjak tiga tahun. Dimana sikap aktif dan jiwa kepo mereka mulai muncul,

Kim Taeoh, anak lelaki pertama Jongin dan Sehun ini tumbuh menjadi sosok kakak yang bijak bagi kedua adiknya tak jarang pula ia bertengkar dengan kedua adiknya karena merebutkan sesuatu.

Kim Hani, berbeda dengan kakak dan adiknya. Dia satu-satunya putri diantara adik dan kakaknya yang laki-laki, anak kedua mereka ini memiliki sikap dan wajah yang sangat berbeda selain gendernya. Hani sama sekali tak mirip dengan ayah dan ibunya, ia lebih menuruni wajah perpaduan ibu Sehun juga ibu Jongin. Anak itu juga sangat usil dan juga paling nakal diantara ketiganya meskipun ia seorang perempuan, namun ia juga yang paling cerdas diantara kakak dan adiknya. Satu lagi mulutnya tak pernah diam bertanya sesuatu jika sudah bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Dan yang terakhir Kim Minguk, wajah yang mirip ibunya ini lebih manja dan pendiam. Namun tetap saja bukan Kim triplets namanya jika bukan cengeng, usil, dan juga nakal. Sikap si bungsu ini hampir mirip dengan ibunya meskipun pendiam jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu harus dikabulkan saat itu juga.

Seperti Minggu pagi kali ini Minguk dan Taeoh sibuk menangis meraung di lantai saat mengetahui ayahnya pagi-pagi sekali sudah tak ada dirumah, padahal ayahnya itu sudah berjanji akan membawa mereka bermain bola.

"Hiks- ibuuuuu"

"Ibuuuu main bolaa hiks-" rengekan yang diiringi dengan tangisan Minguk an Taeoh memenuhi ruang keluarga rumah Kim's yang sekarang hampir mirip kapal pecah karena mainan anak-anak bertebaran dimana-mana,

"Iya-iya sebentar ya sayang, tadi ayah ada urusan dengan Om Chanyeol masalah pekerjaan. Nanti ibu hubungi ayah-"

"Hueeee-"

Sehun tahu percuma saja menjelaskan pada anak usia tiga tahun jika sedang menangis apalagi kini yang menangis ditambah satu orang, tadinya Hani tenang-tenang saja bermain bonekanya namun karena wajahnya tidak sengaja ditendang oleh Minguk hingga terjatuh membuat satu-satunya puteri Kim akhirnya ikut meramaikan paduan suara di dalam rumah itu,

"Ya Tuhan, Minguk kakakmu!" Sehun melemparkan mainan robot-robotan anaknya karena ia yang sedang membersihkan ruangan disana, dengan segera ia menggendong puterinya yang sedang memegang boneka beruang itu,

"Apa ini ramai sekali,"

Minguk maupun Taeoh langsung berdiri dari acara guling-guling di lantai dan segera berlari melihat sosok ayahnya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dengan segera berlari menuju ayahnya yang baru saja pulang, "AYAHHHH!"

Jongin langsung jongkok dihadapan kedua puteranya yang wajahnya dihiasi oleh air mata juga peluh mereka, dan jangan lupakan sesuatu cairan dalam lubang hidung mereka juga ikut turun, _ew._

"Jelek sekali jagoan ayah?"

Bukannya diam Taeoh juga Minguk semakin menambah tangisan suara mereka juga memukul-mukul lengan ayah mereka, "Ayah bohong!"

Taeoh pertama kali bersuara yang diiringi dengan isakan kecil, Minguk hanya bisa mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan Taeoh sambil menyeka air matanya,

"Ayah bohong?"

Jongin bertanya setelah ia menggendong keduanya dengan tangan kanan juga kirinya, Minguk maupun Taeoh tidak menjawab mereka masih menangis di bahu ayahnya.

"Jongin, mereka mengingat kau akan mengajak mereka bermain bola hari ini. Tadi saat mereka bangun langsung menangis karena kau tak dirumah,"

Sehun menjelaskan setelah Jongin duduk di sofa ruangan keluarga, wanita yang masih berusia dua puluh lima itu tengah membereskan ruang keluarga yang bentuknya sudah tidak layak karena penuh mainan.

"Lucu sekali," Jongin mencium pipi anaknya yang berada di gendongan satu per satu, "Maaf ya, tadi Om Chanyeol meminta bantuan. Ayah ingat kok kita akan main bola"

Taeoh juga Minguk langsung menegakkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan membuat Jongin gemas dan menciumi wajah anaknya, "Main bola?" Ujar Minguk lucu.

Jongin mengangguk dan menggigit pelan pipi gembul Minguk membuat yang satunya juga ingin, "Ayah ayah Teoh!" Jongin kembali tersenyum dan mengigit pipi Taeoh.

"Hani, tidak mencari ayah juga?" Tanya Jongin melihat putrinya yang berlinang air mata namun mulutnya sedang mengunyah biskuit cokelat,

"Tadi wajahnya ditendang Minguk, Yah," adu Sehun yang sudah selesai membereskan pekerjaannya dan duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Minguk?" Tanya Jongin namun Minguk langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Jongin, "Ayo minta maaf pada noona dulu"

Minguk masih diam dan memainkan jarinya pada leher Jongin, "Kalau tidak minta maaf, ibu tak izinkan main bola" tambah Sehun.

"Minguk! Cepat nanti kita tidak main bola!"

Taeoh yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung menarik tangan adiknya. Minguk perlahan turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan duduk disebelah Hani yang masih mengunyah biskuitnya,

"Noona, Minguk maaf minta"

Jongin maupun Sehun tertawa melihat kalimat yang diucapkan Minguk dengan terbalik, "Sayang, minta maaf bukan maaf minta" jelas Jongin.

Minguk mencebikkan bibirnya sedangkan Hani masih tidak perduli dengan kehadiran Minguk disebelahnya, "Noona, Minguk minta maaf~"

Hani menoleh pada adiknya dan mengangguk sehingga kedua ikatan rambutnya juga bergerak lucu, "Hug your noona, baby"

Minguk langsung memeluk Hani setelah mendengar suara ibunya, ia juga mencium pipi kakaknya sambil mengucapkan maaf. Membuat kedua orang dewasa disana tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak bungsu mereka.

.

* * *

Hai, minat gak kalo ini dibikin series?

Tq, for read

.


	2. II

_Sebelumnya thanks buat yang ngereview ya semuaaaa hehe luv, anw Hani disini jangan bayangin Hani EXID ya. Kalo mau liat mukanya Hani buka bio-ku klik link yg kedua ( kalo gabisa kebuka copas aja linknya ) atau liat cover ini fict di ig saya ya._

 _._

KaiHun

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Sudah dua Minggu terakhir ini Jongin selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mengingat Jongin adalah seorang koreografer di salah satu agency besar di Seoul. Jongin memang ahli dalam dunia tari, bahkan ia pernah mengikuti ajang perlombaan menari di luar negeri dan menang. Kali ini ia diminta untuk membuat koreografi untuk suatu grup yang akan melangsungkan comebacknya musim ini, dan Jongin selalu pulang larut malam untuk melatih grup yang akan comeback dari agency tersebut. Sehun memaklumi suaminya yang memang sedang dalam masa sibuknya namun berbeda dengan ketiga anak-anaknya,

Taeoh, Minguk, serta Hani selalu bertanya ayah kapan pulang. Soalnya Jongin selalu pergi saat anak-anak masih tidur dan juga pulang saat mereka sudah terlelap. Meskipun ia sesekali pulang untuk makan siang dirumah, namun tetap saja bagi ketiga anaknya waktunya kurang. Karena biasanya mereka selalu bermanjaan dengan ayah mereka.

Seperti saat ini Hani tidak ingin ayahnya balik bekerja setelah makan siang di rumah,

"Hikss ayah disini saja main dengan Hani,"

Hani mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Jongin, anak itu tengah di gendong ayahnya persis seperti koala.

"Sayang, ayah harus kembali nanti ayah dimarahin oleh Om Chanyeol, Hani mau?" Jongin mengelus surai hitam anaknya yang terawat karena Sehun memang selalu perhatian dengan anaknya yang satu ini,

"Pukul saja! Ayah disini saja Hani tidak akan memarahi ayah lagi,"

Memang sih diantara ketiganya cuma Hani yang berani memarahi ayahnya jika tak bisa bermain boneka dengan dirinya,

"Ayahhh ayo terbang layang!"

Datang satu lagi yang paling bungsu, Minguk menerjang kaki Jongin dan memeluknya membuat lelaki tan itu sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Anaknya yang satu itu berniat mengajak Jongin untuk bermain layangan,

"Tidak! Ayah main dengan Hani, Minguk dengan Teoh oppa!"

Setelah menarik wajahnya dari leher Jongin, Hani menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mengancam Minguk dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu,

"No! Ayah terbang layang!"

Minguk tak mau mengalah, ia kini tengah memeluk kaki Jongin dengan tangan juga kakinya. Membuat Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya, dan lagi kedua kaki Hani melingkar di perutnya dengan erat. Sehun yang baru saja membereskan peralatan makan siang keluarga kecilnya tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Jongin tengah diapit dengan kedua anak mereka, beruntung Taeoh tidak ikutan.

"Ya Sehunna, jangan cuma tertawa. Cepatlah aku sudah di telpon oleh si telinga besar itu"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat Jongin yang memerintahnya, "Iya iya Tuan Kim yang sibuk," sindir Sehun.

Sehun berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Hani dari baju Jongin, tenaga anaknya ini tidak bisa dikatakan kecil ternyata.

"HUWAAAA AYAAHHHHH-"

Pecah juga akhirnya tangisan putra-putri Sehun, setelah berhasil menarik Hani untuk digendong dan Minguk yang langsung dilepaskan Jongin dari cengkaraman kakinya. Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dengan cepat lelaki tan itu dengan gesit lari keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk menuju kembali ke perusahaan agency tempat ia bekerja.

Sehun memang sudah terbiasa dengan suara-suara tangisan ketiga anaknya. Memang kapan kediamannya bisa tenang dan sunyi? Namun disitulah letak menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan bagi Sehun, tidak mendengar suara tangisan mereka satu hari rasanya ada yang kurang bagi Sehun atau Jongin. Bahkan saat itu Sehun tak perlu repot-repot berolahraga untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali ramping setelah melahirkan ketiga anaknya, cukup dengan mengurus sendiri dan dibantu oleh ibu juga ibu mertuanya untuk mengurus anaknya sudah membuat ia banyak kehilangan berat badannya. Bagaimana tak kehilangan berat badan, yang di urusnya tiga anak sekaligus.

Sehun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minguk yang menangis, Hani juga menangis dalam gendongannya. Meskipun sedikit pusing juga mendengar tangisan kedua anaknya, "Hey, siapa yang ingin cookies bolong?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap air mata di wajah kedua anaknya, Hani serta Minguk serempak diam menghentikan suara tangisannya. Masih dengan disertai sesenggukan keduanga kompak menjawab,

"Minguk/Hani,"

Sehun tersenyum, cara menenangkan tangian ketiga anaknya cukup mudah yaitu dengan memberikan makanan manis atau susu cokelat dan juga ice cream, "Anak pintar" Setelah menyeka air mata kedua anaknya ia mengecup pipi Hani juga Minguk,

"IBUUUUU"

Astaga Sehun hampir saja melupakan si sulung Taeoh yang sedang buang air besar di kamar mandi.

.

Hari sudah malam, jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kedua putera Sehun sudah terbang ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masih kecuali putri cantiknya yang saat ini tengah menemani Sehun mengupas kulit buah jeruk, Jongin juga sudah pulang dari kerjanya.

"Ayah!"

Hani langsung melempar jeruk yang sudah setengah ia buang kulitnya pada ibunya, bibir mungilnya langsung mengecup pipi Jongin saat anak itu digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Jongin harum sekali, pikir Sehun saat suaminya itu sudah duduk disebelahnya. Memang sih Jongin tadi baru saja mandi tadi, tapi kan biasanya Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan aroma tubuh Jongin yang baru saja selesai mandi. _Efek kangen mungkin sama Jongin larena sudah lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu untuk berduaan?_

"Hani ingin tidur dengan ayah," anak perempuan berumur tiga tahun itu langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dada Jongin saat ayahnya sudah duduk disebelah ibunya,

"Jeruknya tidak dimakan?" Setelah memberikan Jongin teh, Sehun bertanya pada anaknya yang masih meringkuk pada Jongin dan terkekeh karena Jongin yang mengecupi tangan juga hidungnya berkali-kali

"Buat ibu saja,"

"Tapi kan ibu sudah makan?"

Hani langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil jeruk di tangan Sehun yang sudah terkupas semua kulitnya, "Ayah, buka mulut" Jongin menurut saja ia membuka mulutnya dan langsung mengunyah jeruk yang diberi oleh anaknya,

Cup

"Hadiah untuk Hani" Jongin kembali berkali-kali mengecup kedua pipi anaknya sehingga gadis kecil itu terkekeh kegelian,

"Ibu juga tak diberi hadiah ya?"

Jongin menghentikan aksi sebelumnya dan menatap Sehun, "Ibu juga ingin ya?" Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan menggodanya, membuat Jongin harus menerima cubitan dipinggangnya dari Sehun. Tadi kan Sehun niatnya cuma bercanda kenapa ditanggapi Jongin dengan serius.

Seakan mengabaikan cubitan yang diberikan Sehun, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun yang masih tetap mempesona dimatanya. Didekatkannya bibirnya dan mengecup bibir tipis itu berulang-ulang, awalnya hanya kecupan biasa namun Jongin yang memang sudah lama tak menyapa bibir itu semakin berani untuk melumat bahkan menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit bibir tipis milik Sehun.

Hani berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya melihat adegan didepannya, ia menatap dengan serius bibir ayahnya yang menyerang bibir ibunya.

Krek

"Aghhhh"

Setelah mengigit dada Jongin dengan keras, Hani melompat turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan memukul-mukul kedua paha Jongin.

"Ayah jahat!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia langsung duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan kedua tangan mungilnya memegang wajah Sehun yang memerah, "Ibu.. Bibir ibu" anak itu hampir menangis saat memegang bibir Sehun, jujur Sehun ingin tertawa melihat wajah anaknya ditambah lagi dengan erangan kesakitan Jongin disebelahnya,

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Hani jangan ingat kejadian yang tadi ya?"

Jangan ingat katanya? Haha lucu sekali kau Sehun. Bahkan anakmu hampir lima menit lebih melihat bibirmu diterkam oleh bibir Jongin.

Hani kembali menatap Jongin yang masih meringis karena gigitan Hani lumayan menyakitkan,

"Hani tidak jadi tidur dengan ayah! Ayah jahat," ia menolehkan kepalanya pada ibunya dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera ke kamar.

"Ayah tidur disini, ayah tidak boleh tidur di dalam," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kedua tangan Hani menarik jemari Sehun untuk berdiri.

Jongin benar-benar tak percaya, ia mengira Hani hanya bercanda tadi ternyata anak itu benar-benar menguncinya diluar dan tak mengizinkannya masuk ke kamar. Ngomong-ngomong mereka berlima tidur dalam satu kamar

.

* * *

 _See you in next series_

tq, for read

.


End file.
